my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dorobō Jinsoku (Bain)
Page of Boss182. Do Not edit without permission. Dorobō Jinsoku also known as Bain (Villain Name) is a the strongest and trickiest member of the Black Hands. Backstory Dorobō Jinsoku was a kid who always wanted to be a hero but that dream was taken from him when his parents quit being heroes and watch people die with smiles. That's when Jinsoku realized that they weren't heroes but villains. He wanted to tell the difference sooner but he couldn't. Later his parents caught and killed by "heroes". After that moment he ran away from home and became an orphan. One day his quirk activated and he was told it was called Snatch. After hearing what his quirk could do he became a thief for the next decade. One day he was caught by some people he was stealing from and was tested on as punishment. He was 23 when he finally broke out he thought he was free until one of the doctors shot him. But somehow he lived and saw the blood on his chest was coming from a hole that was closing. He went to the doctor to see why he was alive and the doctor told him that there was a disturbace in his quirk factor that made him have two quirks. The doctor asked if he injected any chemicals into his body and he said no (he was tested on). The doctor called this new quirk Immortal. Then the same day a man called Drag asked his to join his team to help clear what it means to be a hero and villain Jinsoku instantly agreed and his life as a villain began. Appearance Dorobō Jinsoku is a tall middle aged man who wears a black T shirt and a white jacket. He has White hair and Blue eyes. He also wears black leather studded pants with a chain attached to the pocket. He has fangs on the bottom and top of his mouth. Personality Dorobō Jinsoku is careless, lazy, and cocky when not working as a villain but when he is working as a villain his entire personality changes turning him into a serious, active, and dangerous. He like to play around with people before he kills them making him the most sadistic of the Black Hands. Once he is on a job he very persistent and accurate causing the least amount of casualties out of the Black Hands. He cares for his allies and protects them if they are in danger. If he doesn't need to kill them for his work he will protect and save them. Abilities Hand-to-Hand Combat: His physical strength is the best out of the Black Hands. He can punch through brick and can punch faster then most can think possible. Enhanced Speed: He can dodge and outpace most people and can beat some with speed quirks in a race. '''Quick Reflexes: '''He can dodge attacks coming from all directions with incredible speed. Quirks Snatch (スナッチ Sunatchi) allows Jinsoku to attract objects (both living and non-living) to him. It also allows him to be able to reach into object to steal without notice. He can also drain a targets strength and speed while adding it on to his own for a short bit. Using any straight object he can project his quirk for long range pinpoint accurate stealing. He can even rip things out of other objects like bodies with a flick of the wrist. His eyes turn red when he absorbs energy from a target. Immortal (不滅の Fumetsu no) allows Jinsoku to regenerate from any harm and be unable to die from age. As well as enhances his speed and strength. But he still feels the pain of being killed as well as this quirk slowly kills him if it is deactivated/removed. If receiving significant damage to one area it could delay his healing by a few minutes/hours depending on how bad it is. If his whole body is destroyed he won't be able to regenerate. Equipment * '''Wrist Mounted Scanner: '''This allows Jinsoku to see how much energy the target has. Category:Villains Category:Vigilantes